


Touch deprivated

by lovewido



Series: RWG Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Rick, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2018, Sick!Rick, Smut, top!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewido/pseuds/lovewido
Summary: Rick has already been sick for days and gets a bit touch deprivated because Daryl won't even kiss him while he's sick... So he tries to convince Daryl to do something more.





	Touch deprivated

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I have a bingo card right now and that's exactly what I need to write something else between writing for my multi chapter fanfics :D This was the box "Sick but Horny" so here you go lol.

If there was one thing in the world that he hated, it must be being sick. Because he was sweating, even though the fever made his body feel like he was cold, making him shiver almost the whole damn time, and he just felt downright miserable. He could only eat light things in small portions, or he could run towards the toilet to save Daryl from cleaning the bed. (That indeed has happened, yes.)

Daryl was taking care of him as long as he wasn’t outside the gates, but it looked like he wasn’t interested now to go outside while he was sick on their bed. Daryl tried to keep him inside, to his own irritation, tried to feed him, get him blankets and whatever he needed (or seem to need) to help him recover. But Daryl had a strict rule: no kissing. At all. The only intimacy they had was cuddling and Daryl placing kisses against him, but nothing else had been happening since he turned up sick.

And that was quite heavy if he must say. This was already the fifth day and he wouldn’t lie if he said he wanted… a bit more than they had right now. Seeing Daryl looking after him so gently and loving was more than enough for him to be eager for his beautiful hunter. Not that it cared, though, every time he tried to kiss his beautiful man he would push him away, gently of course, and mumbling something about that he would turn up sick because of him if they would kiss. And he had a point, he knew that, but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel rejected by the man that he loved. 

He groaned, turning around in the bed to find a better spot to lay on. He wanted to have some more action, laying in bed only made him weak, you know? Even if the bed was so nice and warm because of the blankets that Daryl had given him, he wanted to move around before even his muscles would become weak, something he didn’t want to happen. So, even if it was against Daryls rules, he started to move from the bed. Even though Daryl would probably think the reason for him to go outside of his bed would be to go to the toilet, the only thing he was allowed to do when he wanted to go out of his bed, but not this time. 

He slowly walked towards the stairs, holding onto the rail like a lifeline. Because no matter how you would look at it, he was still sick and not really in a good condition right now. He didn’t eat enough to provide his body with energy to move, so holding onto the rail while slowly walking downstairs, was his best bet. And maybe he was in luck, that Carl moved towards the toilet but didn’t bother to look at him, because Daryl might be distracted Carl’s movements to think that he was going downstairs. Good, very good. Judith would be in her room or with Carol, Carl was upstairs, so there was no reason for him to not continue with his little plan. He was just a simple man with _needs_ , he couldn’t help himself if his beautiful man cared so well for him. 

Even now Daryl was in the kitchen, making some soup or anything like that judging by the scent. And God, even for him it smelled delicious. “Carl, I thought I told ya ta get some sleep, if ya can’t sleep at least chill on yer bed.” He couldn’t help but smile at those words, at least Daryl seemed to take good care of Carl, which was good. One less worry to think about while being sick. He gently wrapped his arms around his lover and gently nipped at the back of Daryls neck. “Mhm, Carl is takin’ a good rest I assume.” He said with his raspy voice, raw from his sore throat. He could feel Daryl tense a bit between his arms, before the man looked over his shoulder at him. “Yer supposed ta be in bed.” Daryl said with a bit of sterness in his voice, not that that held him back though. 

“I’m lonely, Daryl.” He said with a soft whine in his voice. “And I’m not the only one..” he ended with a soft smirk on his face, gently placing a kiss against Daryls neck. “Yer sick, go ta bed, ya idiot.” Daryl said with a sigh, gently trying to move away his arms. _Dammit._ Why was it so hard? He tightened his arms around Daryl, gently pushing him against the kitchen counter. “Mhm, I should… But I don’t want to.” He mumbled against his lovers neck, his hands slowly roaming the muscled body of his man. “Yer _sick_.” Daryl tried to convince him, but as if anything could convince him right now, right? “and horny.” He mumbled with a smile against Daryls skin. He could almost hear the man rolling his eyes, because that was probably what he was doing right now. Rolling his eyes because of his lame comment. Not that he needed to say it, his bulge pressed against Daryls ass would say enough to the hunter. “Yer not supposed to be out of bed.” Daryl said sternly, turning around in his arms to meet his lovers eyes. “Punish me, in that case.” He said with a playful smile. Daryl scoffed in response, but it seemed like he won, because the hunter cupped his ass with his hands. 

“Yer just insatiable, Grimes.” Daryl mumbled, gently squeezing in his ass with those strong hands. And he didn’t know if he was trembling because of his fever or because of Daryls action. His lover gently moved forward, capturing his neck with his lips, placing wet and open kisses on every single piece of bare skin that Daryl was able to find around his neck. He couldn’t hold back the soft moan that left his mouth, not with the touch deprivation he had gotten through the days he had been sick. Daryl turned them around, his hips against the kitchencounter, poking him. Daryl worked fast on his sweatpants, even though there was not a lot of work to it, pushing them down before his hands gently squeezed his inner thigh, which he took as a sign for him to sit on the kitchen counter. Daryl looked at him with a soft smirk and placed himself between his legs, before he captured his mouth for a ravishing, heated kiss. If his body wouldn’t have been hot because of the fever, hell it would’ve gotten this high because of Daryl right now.

It wasn’t long before his shirt was laying somewhere on the floor, exposing his sweaty chest, with scars scattered over his body. Survival of the fittest, that meant that scars were a sign of how strong they were, because they survived. Like the scar on his lower abdomen, when Anne had shot him in front of Negan. The patch on his side from the shot before the apocalypse.. And many more. Small scars, big scars, white scars and pink scars. “Mhm.. Dare-“ he moaned softly, throwing his head back when Daryl nipped at one of his nipples, while his other hand gently rubbed it. “Dare, please.” He softly groaned, looking a bit desperately to his boyfriend, who just smirked at him. “Are we eager now, darlin’?” Oh God, not the sugar sweet names. Daryl knew that always riled him up, he knew and even now he used them, of course he used them. He bit down his fist when Daryl pushed his palm against his throbbing crotch, putting pressure against it while Daryl just looked at him like a predator looked at his prey. “Wha’s wron’ darlin’? Lost year tongue?” It was unfair to call him darling while paling his crotch. He could feel a moan coming out of his mouth, while he wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “Please, oh God, please Dare.” He begged softly, his head thrown back. 

“Ain’t got no lube here man,” Daryl mumbled, looking up to him in question. He looked around and liked his lips. “just use the olive oil.” He said with a soft smile. Daryl nodded and grabbed the bottle with olive oil, not the best lubrication, but at least it was better than nothing at all, or spit. Because nothing or spit would hurt, quite a lot. As long as he’d take a good shower afterwards, he should be fine. Daryl slowly removed his underwear, revealing the naked parts of him. Daryl looked at him with a smirk, gently letting his hand slide over his cock. He had to bite off a moan, Carl was still upstairs, just like Judith, fuck he couldn’t be too loud, otherwise they’d come and take a look. And the last thing he wanted for his children was to see their dads fucking each other. So no, that was definitely not an option. Daryl spread his legs a bit more, urging him to hold them up for him. And lord, he didn’t know how fast he put his legs up for his boyfriend. Daryl just dived right in, mouthing at his balls, mouthing at his perineum which Daryl knew was one of his weak spots. 

And then his tongue slide more downwards, dipping his tongue inside, which punched a startled moan out of him. Daryl’s hands spreading his ass cheeks as far as he could while eating him out. Dear lord, Daryl was eating him out like he was made of chocolate. He bit roughly on his lip, to make sure every moan that left his mouth would be muffled and unhearable for the children. Daryl stepped away, looking at his puckered hole, which made him clench and unclench it a bit as a show for Daryl, who looked at him with a smirk. Quickly the man lubed up his fingers with the oil, before pushing one single finger inside of him, the familiar stretch burned just a little bit, but Daryl knew exactly how to manoeuvre his finger inside of him to give him the maximum pleasure. One finger quickly turned into two fingers, Daryl arching them up to rub his prostate that almost made him moan at loud and turn to jello on the floor, because that was how he felt right now. Daryl started to scissor his fingers, trying to relax him for something more, probably another finger in Daryl’s mind, even though he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. 

As soon as he felt like it was enough, he let himself lower on the floor, Daryl removing his fingers as soon as he felt Rick move and letting his legs fall down. He turned around eagerly, bracing himself on the kitchen counter with his ass sticking out for the man. He could almost hearing the growl at the sight he was giving his boyfriend. “Please, Dare.” He said, pushing his hips just that tiny bit more out. “Please what, darlin’?” Daryl’s husky, sex laced voice asked him. Wasn’t it obvious? Though, he knew how much Daryl liked it when he begged him, that was exactly why he was asking him questions like this. “Please, please fuck me with your cock Dare, please split me open and pound into me.” He begged, saying the words he knew Daryl loved so much. It wasn;’t long before he heard Daryl’s pants connecting with the floor, before he felt the blunt head against his puckered hole. Daryl, knowing him, guided his cock inside of him, to which he bit his arm with a moan. Daryl stopped until he was fully seated inside of him, leaning forward for that chest to back contact and wrapping an arm around him for leverage to which he started to thrust into him. And oh lord, it was already getting too much for the sick, sensitive him. Pushing his hips back eagerly while Daryl nipped at his neck, placing gentle kisses and proving once again that he belonged to Daryl and no-one else, though he wouldn’t want anyone else except for this hunter. He wanted him and only him. Heat pooling in his lower abdomen told him it wouldn’t be long, especially after all the teasing Daryl had done. So he squeezed a bit on Daryl’s cock, hearing him curse against his neck and biting him in the shoulder like a warning, but Daryl made work of it as well, thrusting harder into him and into his prostate, hich had him coming with a scream of Daryl’s name. And Daryl wasn’t long behind, thrusting into him spasming walls for a bit more, before he bit down on his shoulder, coming into him. Leaving them both panting on the kitchen counter. 

“Next time I’ll be the one to bend you over.” He said with a grin to the man behind him, who huffed a soft laugh and placed a gentle kiss against his bitten shoulder. Even though that time would be a bit later, because as they had broken Daryl’s no kissing rule, Daryl had become sick not two days after, with a fully healed Rick to take care of him. 


End file.
